A Giant Discovery
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by GoldGuardian2418. When Rachel and Ally get caught in a storm and hide in a cave to escape the rain, they meet a new giant alien who happens to be a big brother to Way Big. Rated T for one character being scared by another. Major tickles are in it.
1. Chapter 1

**(Here is a requested story for my best friend and fellow fanfiction writer, GoldGuardian2418. It was all thanks to her that I have blossomed here, and I dedicate it to you, Goldy, if you are reading this. Disclaimer-Ally Drewood belongs to me. Rachel Jocklin belongs to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and its alien characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Spoilers to GoldGuardian2418's story A Super-Sized Friend. GoldGuardian2418 helped out with the story.)**

* * *

A Giant Discovery

* * *

It was late in the evening as the sun fell through the trees, and the rays turned from bright blue of day, to hot, lava-like hues of orange and yellow. A perfect view of the sunset to anyone watching from afar. And just above a hill-top in a nature reserve, Rachel Jocklin and her cousin, Ally Drewood, did just that.

"It's beautiful. I'm not sure if I can recreate it in a painting." Ally said, her eyes glowing in wonder, a big smile on her lips.

"You can, but it may take you...Oh, I don't know...ten years?" Rachel joked and Ally playfully pushed her arm, but Rachel wrapped her up in a hug which the 10-year-old excepted. "Okay, maybe you can, but I just don't want you to be inside all the time, and miss out stuff like this." Rachel spoke.

"I know. I would never miss out on this." Ally smiled as she snuggled close to her cousin.

While they hugged each other, Rachel glanced a quick look at her watch and saw that it was getting late. The reserve they were at was just a few blocks from her home, and they could walk back. "Let's get going. That storm will be here in a few minutes. We don't want to melt, do we?"

"Alright. Let's go home." Ally nodded. The weather forecast did say that a heavy rain shower was expected at around the time they were at. So they had to get moving.

As the two girls left their spot on the hill, to sprint down to the parking lot, the light os the setting sun was suddenly gone, and was soon replaced by dark, black and purple clouds, the sound of thunder and drops of rain came.

"Uh oh, Come on, let's move!" Rachel quickly grabbed Ally's hand and they raced down through the trail, hoping to get passed the rain and reach her car, but then a bright flash of light scared the heck out of them. The little girl tugged on her cousins shirt, which was starting to soak.

"Rachel, what do we do now?" She whimpered, shaking from the cold rain and the cold wind blowing.

Rachel looked around to see if there was something they could hide under, and wait for the storm to pass. She found it in a large opening at a rock wall.

"Come on, let's go inside. We'll wait out the rain." Rachel tugged Ally as they went inside. As they went inside, Rachel suddenly remembered something; something that had happen to her in a similar situation. It was when she met with Way Big, in his cave after she took a dare from bullies. As she thought about it, this cave did seem big enough to house a creature of Way Big's stature.

"Hey, wait a minute." Rachel called out as Ally started to travel further down the cave. As she caught up with her cousin, she found a huge stack of torn trees and branches all stacked in the middle of the inside of the cave. It was a fire pit.

"Wonder who lives here." Ally said as she looked at the huge broken trees.

Just then, the ground began to rumble and shake, making the girls stop in their tracks and stay still. Then they heard huge footsteps coming from the head of the cave, and as they looked over to the pathway leading to the entrance, a large, dark shadow came close to them.

"Quick, Ally. Hide." Rachel whispered as the two hide themselves in the wood pile, peering through to see what was coming. "Keep quiet. We don't want what ever that is to hear us." She whispered.

Ally nodded but then uttered a small gasp as the giant came in. What they saw was unlike anything they saw. It looked so much like their alien friend, Way Big. But this being was very different from their friend. It was white and red, but also had blue markings, and had two white horns on the sides of his head, and a huge fin on the top of his head. It was also much, **_much_** taller than Way Big.

As the To'kustar made his way inside, Rachel could feel the body of her cousin shake in fear, so she wrapped her arms around her, comforting her. While she did this, she noticed the alien was ripping out two, large stones from the walls of the cave. "These will do." He said, as he then made his way to the wood pile. She then saw that he was starting to hit the rocks together, and tiny sparks were made. He was going to make a fire, right where they were.

"Ally, let's get out of here, now!" Rachel whispered sharply, and the two quickly ran out, but then Ally tripped over a branch and landed hard on the ground, uttering a grunt.

"Who's there?!" Shouted the giant, anger in his voice. Rachel tried to get to her cousin, but then the alien found them and scooped them up, his hands tigtly holding them as they squirmed and struggled. "Intruders. Why have you intruded into my home?" He asked them, a frown and angry look in his eyes.

"Please, don't hurt us. We were just hiding from the rain." Ally pleaded, her eyes filled with terrified tears. The giant only growled at her.

"Lies, nothing but lies. Now tell me the truth." He ordered, and the little girl started to cry. This made Rachel very upset and mad, and her fear of him was gone as she shouted at him.

"Hey, you leave her alone! She's just a little girl. You think it's okay to scare a little child?" She shouted at him, but he turned to her, his mouth snarling as his teeth shone.

"ENOUGH! Tell me why you are here and who sent you?" He yelled.

"If only Way Big was here, he'd beat your butt." Ally sobbed. This made the To'kustar turn back to her, but he no longer looked mad. He looked concerned and confused.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Ally didn't answer because she started to cry hard.

The alien saw this and felt her tears splash on his hand and his face softened as he then watched the older girl try and comfort the younger one, even though she was held in his other hand. Suddenly, thunder boomed outside loudly, making the two jump and Ally cried harder. She hated thunderstorms and Rachel wasn't fond of them either. "It's okay, Ally. It's just the storm," she said, although she sounded a little frightened herself.

The hands around them loosened, but didn't let them go as the To'kustar sat down and placed both girls in one hand, cupping the other around them to keep them from falling. Rachel hugged Ally to soothe her and then felt something brush down her back in a gentle way. She looked and saw it was their captor who was rubbing her back and he looked at them curiously. Ally turned her head to watch him, tears still running down her face.

"Little one, what did you mean by your statement earlier?" he asked, making Ally flinch.

"I said Way Big would beat your butt," she said, scared that he was going to get angry again. Instead, his face was one of surprise.

"You know my brother?" he asked.

Rachel's own eyes widened. "You're Way Big's brother?" she asked, her voice astonished. Then again, she did wonder why she was surprised when she had already met Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Big Chill, who were Wildmutt's and Big Chill's older brothers respectively.

The To'kustar nodded. "He is my younger brother. I have not seen him in a long time, due to the fact that I had left our home world to travel to other worlds, but when I returned home, I found him gone and there were rumors about him being on this planet called Earth," he said. "I came to find him, thinking he had perhaps been captured."

Rachel shook her head. "He wasn't captured. In fact, he lives with me at my home," she said.

The large alien blinked. "He lives with you?" he asked, his voice full of wonder and puzzlement.

She nodded. "I met Way Big about a year ago now," she explained. "I took a dare from some bullies and met him as a result. After he scared away the bullies, he came to live with me at the Grant Mansion. There is a hollowed out area beneath the mansion and he lives there, often patrolling the grounds to make sure there's no intruders. He's kind of like a protective big brother to us."

Ally now spoke up. "If you're Way Big's brother, then what's your name?" she asked.

The giant alien smiled this time at them. "I'm Ultimate Way Big," he said. "What are your names?"

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "I'm Rachel," she said and wrapped an arm around the small girl beside her. "And this is my cousin, Ally."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. And please, forgive me for how I acted towards you two.." He sadly apologized. "I never meant to frighten you or the little one."

"Well, why did you?" Rachel asked. Ultimate Way Big exclaimed that when he came to Earth, he had been spotted by some humans up in Canada, and had gone on the hunt for him, and he somewhat assumed that if any one were to see him they would hunt him down and kill him, enslave him, or even put him in a zoo. The mention of the zoo made Ally laugh.

"Why would any one put you in a zoo? You're way too big and tall to be kept in one, and you can talk." Ally giggled, and Ultimate Way Big smiled and nodded.

"Maybe not in a zoo, but I am happy to know that I have companions who see me otherwise." Ultimate Way Big grinned.

For a while the three talked about each other, where they came from, how their day was, and about there families, and as they talked the storm began to clear until finally, the sky was a clear dark blue, night. The start shone like diamonds and the crescent moon glowed with yellow glimmer.

Everyone came out to view the sky's beauty before Rachel told them that they had to return to the Grant Mansion. Ultimate Way Big offered to take Ally home, but Rachel was unsure. "What if you get caught? I don't want you to be spotted."

"No need to worry, I have a little something that may help us both." The To'kustar smiled as he held Ally gently and safely in his hand and to everyone's shock and awe, he flew upwards. "Will this do?" He shouted down, and Rachel shouted that it was okay.

"I didn't know To'kustars could fly. Way Big can't fly either." Ally said, her eyes widening due to the height and amazement.

"Well, since I am the eldest, I have more superior abilities than my little brother. Hold on tight." He chuckled as the flew off, flying after the car Rachel drove in back to the Mansion.

* * *

The next day, Ally went over to visit Rachel and see Way Big's new room, now that his big brother was staying with them. Way Big was overjoyed to see his brother and was more than happy than to share his room with him.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Incoming!" Ally called and cheered as she slid down the slide that led to the two To'kustar's room, landing softly on the bed, and startling the two occupants. But when they turned around to see who it was, they smiled and sighed in relief. As Ally sat herself up, she heard another yell coming from the slide and moved out of the way, hiding herself under the huge blanket as Rachel came down.

She landed on the bed and looked up to see the giant brothers chuckling at her entrance.

"That certainly seems like fun." Ultimate Way Big said.

"Yeah it is. Hey I heard Ally when I was about to come down. Is she down here?" Rachel asked, but before anyone spoke, Ally jumped up and covered up her cousin in the blanket.

"Gotcha!" She giggled, feeling the 20-year-old struggling around under the blanket, trying to free herself. Rachel then got an idea.

"Hey, Ultimate Way Big. Ally is ticklish. Get her and torture her." She yelled. Ally's eyes nearly popped out when her secret was shouted out.

"With pleasure." The red, blue, and white giant smiled as his hand quickly caught the squealing little girl, wrapping his fore finger and thumb around her upper body, so as to not let her arms reach down to cover her now exposed stomach. Seeing the little tummy, Ultimate Way Big started tickling her with one huge finger.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HELP ME! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally laughed hard, but the three just smiled and giggled at her struggles and adorable laughter.

"Hmmm, Way Big, do you suppose the other girl is ticklish? I don't want this ticklish one to be left humiliated." Ultimate Way Big snickered and his little brother scooped up the unsuspecting Rachel and started tickling her. Soon the two girls were laughing hard but were both having a fun time.

After a few minutes, Way Big and Ultimate Way Big stopped tickling the girls and let them rest in their hands, rubbing their backs to help them calm down.

After catching her breath, Ally looked up at Ultimate Way Big. "Hey, did you know your little brother is ticklish?" She giggled.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He said as he placed the little girl down on the his shoulder, and she held on to his neck as Ultimate Way Big came over to his brother, took Rachel from him and placed her on his other shoulder.

"Umm, why are you looking at me like that?" Way Big asked nervously.

"Oh, I think you know." Ultimate Way Big ginned evilly as he grabbed hold of Way Big and pinned him to the bed, holding his wrists up with one hand and placed Rachel and Ally on each armpit. He then hovered his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Girls, care to help me?"

"Yeah! Tickle attack!" the girl cheered as they began tickling Way Big's armpits, and Ultimate Way Big tickled his little brothers white belly. This prompted Way Big to scream and laugh with utter helplessness as his friend and brother tickled him. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT, THAT TICKLES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

"Tickle time for you, little brother." Ultimate Way Big teased as he blew a big raspberry into Way Big's tummy. For nearly half an hour this tickle fight went on until Way Big nearly passed out. He did recover from the tickles and hugged his brother, happy to be reunited with a family member he had never seen in a long time.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here you are, GoldGuardian2418. I hope you love it, buddy. And thank you for helping out when I got a the case of writers block at one point. As for everyone else, feel free to comment and like my story. Thanks again.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(GoldGuardian2418 requested that I add a second chapter to her request story, and I thought it was a good idea. I hope you find it a good idea. All disclaimers are in the first chapter.)**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter - Giant Tickles**

* * *

Ally Drewood had come over to the Grant Mansion to see her giant alien friends, Way Big and Ultimate Way Big. It had already been three days since the discovery of Way Big's older brother and the two were inseparable, hardly leaving each other after a long time being distant.

Rachel Jocklin was, unfortunately, at work and woulnd't be back until lunch time, but Ally didn't mind it at all. She was going to have some fun with her gentle giant buddies.

* * *

As she slide down the long, fun slide, Ally popped out through the end of the tunnel and landed softly on the large bed, but she noticed that Way Big was asleep and hadn't woken up when she landed.

But before she could speak and wake up Way Big, Ally caught sight of the To'kustar's big, red feet. This gave the mischievous little girl a very wicked and great idea.

Quietly, Ally crept up to one of the giants feet and with a holler, she leapt up and held onto the big foot and started tickling it. Way Big immediately woke up with a gasp, but was soon laughing with happy giggles.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Who is tickling my foot? Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Way Big giggled as he gently moved his foot upwards and saw a small human child holding on tightly, and she was tickling him to bits.

"Good Morning, Way Big. Time for a Wake Up Tickle!" Ally teased as she reached up and scratched at the sensitive sole, moving her hands up and down.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Please, Ally! I don't want to be tickled!" Way Big pleaded but it was not going to help. The 10-year-old just ignored him and went on tickling him. "Help! Brother! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Way Big cried out, and his prayers were answered.

Ally quickly stopped as she heard the heavy footsteps of Ultimate Way Big running into the bedroom, and the massive alien charged in and halted. "What happened? Are you alright, Way Big?" he asked worriedly.

"This little tickler was torturing my feet while I was asleep. Should we teach her a lesson?" Way Big asked his big brother, and Ultimate Way Big, now no longer worried and saw that his little brother was in a ticklish predicament, smiled and plucked Ally off of Way Big's feet and carefully pinned her to the bed.

"Whoa! hold on a minute!" Ally panicked as the two To'kustars looked down at her with evil, and playful looks as Way Big delicately grab Ally's hands and held them down above her head, exposing her underarms.

"You can tickle her tummy, big brother. I'll tickle her armpits." Way Big told Ultimate Way Big.

Ally soon felt humungous fingers press, prod, and wiggle into her stomach and underarms, and she started laughing hysterically.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! PLEASE!" she laughed out loud, but the giants just smiled and kept on tickling her all over, tickling her belly, sides, belly button, and her very ticklish armpits.

"The Tickle Giants have you, Ally! You will not get away from us! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" cooed Ultimate Way Big as his finger wiggled a little harder and faster into Ally's stomach, intensifying the ticklish feeling.

"Oh yes, you are going to be tickled to our delight! Cootchie cootchie coo! Who is the most adorably, ticklish little girl? Who's our favorite tickle toy?" Way Big teased as well, tickling Ally's armpits much more faster and harder than before.

Ally could not even speak a word. All she could do was laugh and scream, and endure the giant tickle torture, but she was having a lot of fun at the same time.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" Ally shrieked with her loudest laugh, almost making the giants lose their hearing.

Just then, Ally started to cough very hard and the giants quickly stopped their torture with Way Big scooping Ally in the palm of his hand and held her to his chest, caressing her back with the other hand.

"Easy, there. Easy. Settle down." he hummed, rocking a little to soothe Ally. It worked as she looked up at the brothers and giggled.

"That was fun! Want to play again?" she asked, making the giants laugh.

"I think we are good for now, Ally." Ultimate Way Big answered, but Way Big looked at Ally and whispered a little plan he got at the last moment. Ally listened and giggled, nodding her head in approval.

When Ultimate Way Big turned to leave the room, Way Big placed Ally on the ground, and charged at his big brother, wrestling him to the floor. Ally laughed at the sight, as Way Big pinned his much taller brother on the floor with his brothers elbows locked underneath his knees, wiggling his fingers over Ultimate Way Big's underarms.

"I got his belly!" Ally smiled as she ran over, taking her spot at the To'kustar's thin, toned, and big stomach.

"Now!" Way Big shouted and the two started tickling the larger alien, the younger To'kustar tickling his brother's ticklish armpits, and the small human child tickling the giant's stomach.

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"** Ultimate Way Big's booming laughter shook the room as well as the halls outside, for he was suffering the most harmful and playful torture he had ever been through.

"Tickle Time for you , big brother!" Way Big giggled as he drilled into Ultimate Way Big's underarms some more, making the older giant laugh harder. Ally however, was giggling at the giant's laughter and how his stomach went up and down as he laughed. It was almost like being on a trampoline, but she had to tickle it to make it go up and down.

For almost five minutes, the giant tickle torture went on until Ultimate Way Big shouted that he could not take it anymore, and his brother and human friend soon ended the tickles, leaving him breathless.

"Are you okay, Ultimate Way Big?" asked Ally as she crawled up to his chest and looked at him as he opened his green eyes and looked at her. HE chuckled softly as he used a steady finger to rub her head.

"You guys are going to be the death of me, someday. But I still like you, and Way Big, Ally." Ultimate Way Big joked and grinned as he hugged Ally first, then placed her his shoulder as he got up and hugged his little brother. After the tickling ended, Ally, Way Big and Ultimate Way Big settled down to watch a little television and waited for Rachel to come, for they wanted her to have some fun with them as well.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go, Goldy. A bonus just like you asked. I hope Rachel has some time for some giant tickles when she gets back. I wish I could continue, but I think the story looks good from here, don't you think so? Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
